


Hypocrisy in an Elevator

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget reflects while the elevator ascends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrisy in an Elevator

Bridget stood in the elevator, all geared up to forgive Andrew. 

He’d made a mistake; she sure as hell should be able to understand that because she had a fair few of her own under her belt.

Sure, he’d lied to her and it had hurt but she’d been lying to him since the first time he’d stepped through these elevator doors and seen her.

She never meant to put herself in this position. She’d only meant to stay a few weeks, cover her trail and run again. She hadn’t meant to stay or to fall in love; she hadn’t wanted to ever be a hypocrite.

The elevator doors opened but the apartment was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weekly Drabbles at http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
